


Downtime

by puss_nd_boots



Category: Alice Nine, the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki’s had one hell of a busy year, which has kept him separated from his lover all too much. But he has a surprise announcement for Shou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

> Not meant to be any kind of “real” explanation for these bands’ schedules this year – I don’t pretend to have any knowledge of their inner workings. (Ha, I WISH it were for this reason!) Alice Nine’s Asia tour was announced just as I was finishing the first draft, so it ended up being worked into the story! And HAPPY BIRTHDAY RUKI!

Ruki paused at the doorway before entering the bedroom. It was dark, save for a small nightlight plugged into the wall across the room from the bed, providing just enough illumination to ensure that neither he nor his lover stepped on Koron in the middle of the night.

His beloved was lying on their king-sized bed, fast asleep. Obviously, his meeting had gotten out long before Ruki’s rehearsal. Well, Shou had his tour finale already, a few nights prior. His band was now in the run-up period to their new single and album.

He really was beautiful lying there, looking sweetly innocent in sleep. (One would never know that he was anything but sweetly innocent in the heat of passion).

It was a sight Ruki had missed during the crazy, whirlwind time they had spent traveling this year. And traveling, and traveling. Festival in Russia, world tour, Japanese tour . . . oh, and recording and promoting an album and single on top of that.

There were times that having another musician as a lover truly sucked, and those separations were chief among them.

He pulled off his clothes and made a trip into the bathroom just long enough to toss them in the hamper. After the workout they’d just had, his clothes definitely needed to be washed. But he was confident that Coda was going to be a spectacular live and a fitting capper to their year.

And afterward . . . he’d get to breathe. Fucking BREATHE. He just wondered what Shou would think of the ultimate decision they came to tonight, at the end of the rehearsal. It was always the last thing they decided before a finale – what they were going to announce at the end, what plans they were going to lay out for the year.

He’d expected to get resistance from his bandmates when he laid out what he wanted to do. He was pleasantly surprised when he got enthusiasm instead. They were, it seemed, just as tired of the endless grind as he was.

Shou turned over toward him as Ruki slid under the covers, eyes fluttering upward. “Mmmm,” he murmured, snuggling against Ruki. “You’re back.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Ruki said, reaching up and stroking Shou’s hair. How could it still manage to feel so soft after all that dying and re-dying that was pretty much required for visual kei? “At least not until I have to. I’m beat.”

“How beat?” Shou raised his head. “So beat that you can’t enjoy yourself?”

“Now, what’s that supposed to mean?” Ruki said, leaning his forehead against the taller man’s.

“You know.” Shou slid a hand down and ran the fingers along Ruki’s thigh – a light, little touch, just enough to send prickles of warmth running through his body.

“You’re insatiable, you know that?” Ruki said. “I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone who likes to fuck as much as you.”

“Do you mind?” Shou said, fingers still dancing along Ruki’s thigh,

“You know I don’t,” Ruki said. “But you need to hear my news first.”

“What news?” Fuck, his fingers were tracing the very top of his thigh now, right where it joined his pelvic bone, so close to his cock, and yet so far.

“You’re distracting me by doing that,” Ruki said, breathlessly.

“Maybe I should do this instead?” Shou slid his hand around so it was caressing Ruki’s ass, squeezing it.

Ruki gasped. “Were you always this way with your boyfriends before you met me?”

“Other guys weren’t you,” Shou said – but he slid his hand away. “So, what is your news?”

“We decided on our schedule for this year.”

And that made Shou drop his hand to the side, slowly. He remembered the past year – long nights of a cold and empty bed when Ruki was off in Russia, or Argentina, or France, or wherever. Okay, Shou had his own tours as well, but . . .

It wasn’t like he’d been quite as busy as Ruki. Or quite as far away. Little wonder he was all over his lover every time he saw him; he was making up for lost time.

And Ruki had been just as lonely during their separations last year, too. Shou could hear it in the tone of his voice over Skype – there had been a lot of videoconferencing during the world tour.

“So what is it?” he said.

“We’re doing three fan club tours,” Ruki said. “One in spring, one in summer, one in fall. And they’re all going to be made up of material from our old albums. The first one will be Disorder and NIL, the second one Stacked Rubbish and DIM, and the third one Toxic and Division.”

Well, that was to be expected – they hadn’t had a chance to do any fan club tours this year. “And?” he said.

“And . . . that’s it,” Ruki replied.

Shou blinked. “That’s it?” he said. “That’s what you’re doing all year?”

Ruki nodded. “There might still be a single – we haven’t decided that yet – or a public tour, but yeah, that’s pretty much it.”

“You’re kidding,” Shou said. This was pretty much the minimum of what PSC would let a band get away with – especially a top-flight one like GazettE. Previously released material only meant no new arrangements, no working out new staging, just revisiting and relearning songs they were already familiar with. Fan club only shows meant intimate staging, no fancy lighting and effects to work out.

Just about the only work Ruki really had to do this year was on merchandise.

“But . . . why?” Shou said. “For you guys, that’s . . .”

“Because we need the break,” Ruki said. “We need a year off – and this is as close to a year off as we can get. We need to fucking breathe, you know? And we’re putting out two DVDs – it’s not like PSC isn’t getting any product from us.”

“And the others agreed to it?” Shou said.

“They were happy to hear it,” Ruki said. “They want the break as much as me.” He’d been surprised, actually, at how happy Leader-san had been at the suggestion of the reduced workload. Then again, Kai stood to benefit, too – less time in the midst of craziness meant that he and Uruha had more chances to be a couple, not just bandmates.

“Wow,” Shou said. “Wow – I mean, as busy as you’ve been, this is a real surprise. I mean . . .”

Ruki reached out and took his hand. “But you want to know the real reason I asked for us to have this schedule? It’s because of what this year is. This is YOUR year, and I’m not fucking taking that away from you. The spotlight needs to be on you, not us. We’re taking a step back and letting you be the stars of this company for once.”

Shou swallowed hard. This year was his band’s tenth anniversary – as incredible as it seemed. It felt like just yesterday they were having their make-or-break first anniversary show at Shibuya A-X, and now . . . a decade. A whole decade.

“You really are doing this for me? I mean, for us?” Shou said.

“What do you think?” Ruki said. “What kind of sempais would we be if we didn’t?”

Shou was quiet for a moment, and then, he said, “You know we’re going on that Asia-wide tour in the spring, don’t you? I mean, it’s not a hundred percent final yet, but . . .”

“And that means if I get a couple days off, I can come visit you,” Ruki said. “My workload’s going to be lighter, and China’s just a bit closer than fucking Argentina.”

Shou paused again, as if thinking, and then, he threw his arms around Ruki. “Thank you,” he said. “I mean it – really.”

“I wouldn’t do this for just anyone, you know,” he said – but there was tenderness in his voice as he embraced Shou in return, burying his face in his hair.

“You’ll be at the anniversary live, won’t you?” Shou murmured.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the fucking world,” Ruki replied.

Shou brought his lips to Ruki’s, and Ruki kissed back, returning his ardor. They did have unfinished business to attend to – all that stroking from before had to lead somewhere.

Where it led was Ruki running a hand down Shou’s chest as his tongue rubbed against the other man’s. He never tired of the texture of his lover’s skin, no matter how many times he touched it.

He found the pink around the nipple and circled it, memorizing the different in sensations – the skin of his chest so soft and smooth, then rougher, and finally, the little peak that hardened under his touch, standing up straight as he caressed it, as if obeying his command.

Ruki eased away from Shou’s lips. “Do you want to show me how much you want me?” the younger man murmured.

Shou took the suggestion eagerly, sitting up a bit and spreading his legs wide, giving Ruki the best possible view. His fingers wrapped around his hardening cock, and he began to stroke it, slowly.

“Good,” Ruki murmured. “Touch yourself like that. However you want.” He loved this sight, of a naked, wanton Shou pleasuring himself, those long, gorgeous fingers sliding over hot skin, finding the spots he liked best and working them until Shou’s head fell back, eyes closed, lips open, letting out a delicious sound of pleasure.

Tempt me by masturbation, indeed.

Ruki reached for a box they kept at the side of the bed, which looked something like a tool chest covered with glittery silver stuff. “Do you want something from in here?” he said.

“Yes,” Shou moaned. “Yes, please, Ruki . . .”

Ruki opened the lid, and was greeted by a truly impressive array of implements – glass and rubber, smooth and textured, vibrating and not, some shaped like male organs, others like a long bullet or a series of spheres strung together.

They visited sex toy shops and web sites together the way other couples visited Moss Burger.

“What is it going to be?” Ruki began picking out items and looking at them. A realistic rubber one? Shou had used that last time. A vibrating, gyrating prostate massager? Might make things happen too fast – he wanted to savor this.

And then, his hand hit a box within the box. Oh, yes. Perfect.

“Get on all fours,” Ruki said, reaching for the little bottle of liquid lube they had on the nighttable. He watched Shou get into the requested position, that gorgeous ass pointing at him, a delicious invitation.

One hand slid over the firm flesh, fingers trailing in the cleft – which made Shou lean back toward him. “Look at you,” Ruki said. “You can’t wait to get fucked.”

“Yes,” Shou moaned, breathlessly. “Please, Ruki . . .”

“In a moment,” Ruki said. “First, you get this . . .” He poured the lube over the item in his hand – a slender, smooth bit of black glass with a wide base, about the width of a man’s finger.

He brought the butt plug to Shou’s ass and started to push gently, watching it start to disappear into his body. Shou let out a little moan at the sensation.

“Tell me how it feels,” Ruki said.

“It’s hard,” Shou murmured. “Hard and a bit cool. And smooth. It’s sliding through me . . .”

“Do you like it?” Ruki pushed it in a little further, leaning over to kiss Shou’s neck.

“Yes,” Shou said. “It’s good . . . really good . . .”

“Tell me what you want me to do with it,” Ruki said

“Push it in and out,” Shou murmured. “Fuck me with it.”

Ruki began to move it, like Shou asked, a very slow and gentle thrust, and Shou moaned, moving back against the glass. Ruki moved forward a little, still thrusting, so he could see the other man’s face.

So gorgeous in bliss, eyes closed, tongue flicking at the perfect lips, a light flush covering him everywhere . . . Ruki felt his cock getting harder just looking at him.

“Do you want more?”

“Yes,” Shou moaned. “Please . . .”

“Bigger?” said Ruki.

“”Oh, yes,” he whispered. “Yes, Ruki!”

Ruki removed the slim plug, wiped it off and set it aside, then reached into the box again and came out with one that was slightly bigger, more of a teardrop shape. He poured the lube on it and slid it in. Shou let out a small gasp.

“Too big?” Ruki said.

“No,” Shou said. “Just . . .”

“I’m going slow,” Ruki said, easing it in bit by bit. “I’m opening you up. I don’t want you to feel anything but pleasure.” He punctuated that by reaching under Shou’s body with his other hand, fingers seeking out a nipple again, stroking it tenderly.

He wanted Shou to make one of those deep, long noises, tinged with a bit of desperate begging and a lot of wanton heat. He moaned like no other man Ruki had ever been with.

“Do you like the toy now?” Ruki said.

“God, yes,” Shou groaned, and his hips were starting to move now, grinding on the piece of glass, taking it deeper. “It’s so hard . . .”

“You like hard things,” Ruki said. “You need to see yourself, how you’re fucking yourself on this.” He’d made videos in the past of them playing with toys, of Shou being fucked by and fucking himself on glass and vinyl and plastic, never seeming to get enough . . . but that was always nothing compared to the expression of delight he always wore when it was Ruki’s cock inside him.

Shou’s only reply was a moan, and the thrust of his hips, moving back fast and hard, the glossy piece of teardrop glass vanishing inside him. “More,” he moaned.

“You can take something even bigger?” Ruki said.

“Yes,” Shou murmured. “I need it, please give it to me!”

Ruki slid the second toy out and got out the last one in that box, a butt plug that was once again slimmer at the top and wider at the bottom. He held it in front of Shou so his lover could see how big it was. “This is what you want?” Ruki said.

“Yes!” Shou gasped.

“All right, since you asked like that . . .” He poured twice as much lube on it as before, and brought it to Shou’s entrance . . . and he didn’t even have to push. Shou was moving back on it, taking it into his own body.

“Oh, fuck, yes,” Ruki moaned. His cock was so goddamn hard that he found himself wrapping his fingers around it, stroking it in time with Shou’s movements. “Fuck yourself harder, baby . . .”

“Ruki,” Shou murmured, starting to move faster, harder, and Ruki stroked himself faster in return, caressing himself to the rhythm of Shou’s thrusting.

They’d done something like this one day, when they had a free afternoon and were both in the bedroom . . . they’d been each other’s private porno show, both naked and pleasuring themselves, neither touching the other until they both came . . .

They weren’t going to do that today. He needed to be encased in that ass too badly – and all the toy play had opened him up enough. No further prep was needed.

Ruki slid the toy out and lubed his own cock, leaning over, pushing it against the other man’s entrance, and dear merciful J-rock gods, he slid right in – Shou’s playing had been enthusiastic enough to open him that much.

“Oh, you’re so good,” Ruki murmured as he slid in. Shou felt like no other lover he’d ever been with, so damn hot, feeling soft and tight at the same time . . . it was like his ass was made specifically to take cock. No, no just any cock . . . Ruki’s.

The smaller man leaned over, face pressed against Shou’s back, and let out a long exhale, processing it all, the pleasure seeping through his body, the feel of Shou’s warmth, the scent of his musk . . . he let his tongue lap at the skin, just to add taste to the sensation parade, and it was salty and musky and just as erotic as the rest of him.

“Ruki,” Shou murmured. “Fuck me . . .”

And that he did, pulling his hips back, sliding out of that heat reluctantly, and then moving forward again, plunging back into bliss. He moaned, words failing him, but then again, words couldn’t exactly convey this feeling accurately.

It wasn’t just physical pleasure, it was losing yourself in the other person on every level imaginable. It was the difference between a casual fuck and making love.

He began to thrust harder, faster, hearing Shou’s moans pick up, almost harmonizing with Ruki’s own sounds of pleasure. His hands roamed the taller man’s body, caressing his flanks, running over his hips, then under his body again, over the flat stomach and up to those delicious nipples. He stroked them, listening to the timber of Shou’s moaning change, feeling his body tremble slightly.

The thrusts were coming fast and hard now, Ruki pistoning in and out of Shou’s body, both of them panting and groaning, Shou’s hands clutching at the bedding, the two of them so lost in bliss that the rest of the world might as well not exist.

Ruki’s fingers moved down, stroking Shou’s cock, running over and over the familiar shape, feeling its heat, the slick drops of precome . . .

“Oh!” Shou cried. “Oh, oh, I’m . . .” And then, he let out a loud cry, thrusting forward hard, his come pouring onto the other man’s hand . . . as his sheath clutched around Ruki’s erection, making the pleasure explode within him as well.

He poured himself into his lover as sensation broke over him in wave after wave, until he sagged against him, panting and moaning and clinging and never wanting to let him go.

The two of them collapsed to the bed in a sweaty heap, panting and kissing and touching. Neither was quite sure who said “I love you” first, but they both definitely said it, and meant it, and said it again for good measure.

“I missed this so much when you were away,” Shou murmured. “So, so much . . .”

“You won’t have to miss it as much now,” Ruki reminded him.

“You meant it when you said you’d come to China?” Shou said.

“Would I lie about something like that?” Ruki murmured.

“Does that mean you’ll also come on the road with us when we’re touring within the country?” Shou said, snuggling against him.

Well, Ruki didn’t know about that – he knew PSC would very much frown on a member of one band riding in another band’s tour bus. However, there was no saying he couldn’t hop a train and catch up with him at his hotel . . .

“I’ll come spend the night with you, anyway,” he said.

Shou snuggled against him. “Thank you,” he said. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

Ruki just found himself quietly hoping they’d be staying at hotels with sturdy walls. He could imagine the ribbing from Shou’s bandmates the next day if they heard their always-intense lovemaking.

“You can come to mine too, you know,” Ruki said.

“I plan to,” Shou said. And then Ruki was glad that his group always did stay in hotels with soundproof walls (because given the fact that Kai and Uruha were very much together as a couple, soundproofing was needed). He could just imagine Aoi’s remarks the next day if that wasn’t the case.

“But now? We’re just going to relax until tomorrow,” Shou said. “I say we stay here and not go out – and not put on any clothes. I want to see you naked doing everything. Eating, showering, singing . . .”

“I have to walk the dog, you know,” Ruki said. “I’m not doing THAT naked.”

Shou laughed and hugged him. “Okay, okay. You have a point.”

“You really are insatiable, aren’t you?” Ruki said.

“So are you,” Shou reminded him.

Ruki dropped his head to Shou’s shoulder. “Maybe that’s why we ended up together,” he said. “Because we think so fucking much alike.”

“And think so much alike about fucking?” Shou said.

“Something about that,” Ruki mumbled.

His mind, however, was already thinking ahead to the next time his band decided to do a world tour. He intended to time it for when Shou was available – and not just so they could enjoy tacos in Mexico and bratwurst in Germany together.

Many of the countries they had visited on that trip, and might very well visit on their next world tour, had gay marriage. He intended to spend the day before that tour going ring shopping – a nice Justin Davis one might be appropriate – and then put that ring to good use. In other words, he was going to come home from that tour with a husband.

And that would make it the very best tour in either of their lives.  



End file.
